Ice Cold
by ScytheGirlKana
Summary: Alexandria Gallows has had a less than fortunate life, having to support her and her six year old sister on her own. She feels a distant connection to anime and manga, and has no idea why. She uses alchemy in secret, having learned it from her father. One day, she and her sister get sucked into the world that Alex's father left behind...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It had been a normal day for my six-year-old sister and I; get up, get dressed, eat, take Janine to her lessons, and go to work. Then I would work until lunch break, then go and pick up Janine, take her to daycare, which I could barely afford, then go back to work until quitting time. Then I would go and pick Janine up again, take her home, eat dinner, and go to bed, repeating the process again the next day.

Then there was my love of manga, especially Full Metal Alchemist, which causes me to often buy the new volumes when they come out, even if it's not in the budget. This is probably because of where my father came from, but never mind that. I buy my little sister Card Captor Sakura, because she loves manga and anime too.

Anyway, I was reading the newest Full Metal Alchemist volume, while my sister was sitting in my lap, reading Card Captor Sakura. I smiled, and stretched, setting down the finished volume. Janine wasn't too far behind, and, after a little more, she set it down. I smiled down at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"C'mon Jani, let's get you dressed for bed." I said, picking her up, and taking her into the small bedroom that we share. I got her dressed in a cute little pale red dress with pink leggings, taking the pink bow from her hair, and braiding it for her, using the bow as a tie. Her face was slightly chubby, as all kids' faces are, and her eyes were a lovely emerald green, and she looked just like our mother. I smiled, and picked her up, putting her in bed.

"Alex, why are we going to bed so early?" She asked her voice light and tired. She was right, the sun was barely in the sky, having just risen.

I smiled reassuringly at her, and patted her head. "Don't you worry your little head over that. We're just moving is all." I said, stretching my arms above my head, popping my back and neck. "You just let your big sister take care of everything, all right?"

She nodded, and snuggled into the covers, falling asleep quickly. I quickly packed our things, placing them into our individual backpacks, mine red, and Janine's pink. I decided against bringing the manga, it was just more space that we needed for essentials. I packed clothes, toothbrushes, a brush, and everything we would need. I made sure to grab the small photo album that contained pictures of Janine and I, along with my father.

I had recently gotten on the bad side of some local thugs, and they never operated in the daytime, so that's when we would leave. I quickly got dressed in my normal black pants and tank top, along with my sandals, which looked like they were from Naruto. I wrapped up my arms, hiding the entire metal that made up my right arm, and my left hand, and then wrapped up my chest slightly as well. (I have a bra underneath it sickos! Well, that and a half shirt). I wrapped up my legs in the same way, so that my right leg was hidden, and nothing looked odd. I tied my waist-length Alizarin crimson colored hair up in a black ribbon, not in a ponytail, but back out of my face. I placed a bandage over the bridge of my nose, hiding the nasty scratch one of the local cats had given me, before pulling on a pair of white gloves.

You see, I had another reason for leaving. I had to go and see my prosthetics mechanic. Well, it's officially Automail mechanic, because the girl that takes care of me is from a different world, and studied in automail. I first met her by chance, when I was taking care of my sister, wheeling myself around in a wheel chair with an arm without a hand. I was crippled beyond repair… but that's a story for another time. I sighed, and picked my sister up gently, a backpack slung over each shoulder. It had taken me longer than usual to get ready, especially deciding what to take, and what not. I sighed, as I saw that it was already noon. I left the building, not bothering to lock anything up.

It had been a long trek to my mechanic's house, having to walk most of the way, and other times hitch-hiking or sneaking onto the backs of trucks or carts. Eventually though, I saw the familiar sky-blue house, fitting of my mechanic, or _mechanics _I should say, as the house next to it was painted a familiar dark green. As I was walking up, I saw a weird swirling vortex type thing, and I went up to it. Oblivious to the shouts of my mechanics, as they came out, I reached towards it, and my sister and I were sucked in.

The last thing that I remember was a childish, yet mature face, with blonde-ish brown hair, and blue eyes, taller than her companion, who had fangs that poked out of her mouth, her brown hair and green eyes set on her shocked face. I would have screamed, but I knew it was futile, as the person who had been my mentor in fighting, and my mechanic disappeared from sight.

The only thing that went through my head as my sister screamed was; _Thank the gate that I didn't scream, Kana and Sky wouldn't be proud of that…._


	2. The child king, and the awful monologues

_**Chapter One – The Child King.**_

I groaned, as my head throbbed, showing that I was slowly waking up. I could feel Janine shaking me, and so I sat up, and then slowly stood.

"I wouldn't do that, you're pretty banged up. I mean, that portal wasn't for you…" a voice said.

"Wha…." I started, looking around, and finally my eyes set on a boy who looked about ten, his entire body weighed down by keys.

"Oh, right I should introduce myself." He said with a smile, and bowed slightly. "I am the King of Worlds. You stepped through my portal, which was meant for my attendees, Sky D. Sword, and Kana Shoto, of the Tiger Mechanic timeline."

I looked really confused, as he launched into a long story. I listened intently, as he explained Sky and Kana's stories, of how they went through many different timelines and worlds, using his portals to do it. This was only a version of them, the ones that had chosen to carry out tasks for him, and help others.

"So then, you see, they were supposed to return here, to this world to get some things for me. But instead, you used the one-time portal, and I can't get you to another world, as you accidentally became infused to this world." He explained, and I blanched.

"C-can't go back? What world am I in?!" I shouted, clutching my whimpering sister to my chest.

"Well, you're in the Full Metal Alchemist world, but in a separate branch/timeline." He explained cheerfully. "Seeing as how you can only somewhat defend yourself, and can already use your alchemy, I won't do anything, but I will give your sister the ability to use alchemy if she learns it." He said, before pointing a finger at us, and I felt something course through my body. I must've blacked out, cause the next thing I knew, I was being pointed in the direction of a nearby town. "I changed your money into this world's currency, have fun!" he shouted, before disappearing.

My eye twitched once, before I placed my hands over my sister's ears. I shouted in anger, screaming the 'f' word. I took my hands off her ears, and threw all of the extra clothes into our packs, and started walking. I sighed, and picked my sister up when she got tired. Eventually, we go to the town, and I made my way to a food stall. I plopped my sister down on a stool, and sat on the one next to her.

"Hello there missies, what can I get you?" The owner of the stall smiled.

I smiled back, and patted my sister's head. "A nice, hot meal for my little sister here, and a glass of juice if you have some." I said, pulling out my money, handing it to him once he told me the amount.

"But Alex, aren't you going to eat to?" She asked, looking up at me. I smiled back at her, and shook my head.

"Nope, I'm not hungry. You eat though, and we'll take a train soon. Hopefully we can find someone too…." I trailed off, lost in thought. How would I survive, if I couldn't find a mechanic that would take care of my automail? I mean, my arm could break at any time, and my hand was falling apart. I had to tie some of the pieces with string. One of my feet was starting to break, and that could become a BIG problem.

"What do you mean Onii-san?" Janine asked, looking up at me.

Oh, right. "Sorry, just thinking aloud." I sighed, and nervously fingered one of the bolts under my right glove. I turned to the man, as he brought out a plate of food for my sister. "Hey, mister? Do you know a good place to find automail mechanics, or a place for an alchemist to work?" I asked, as I fixed Janine's hair.

"Well, Rush Valley is the center town for automail, but why would you want to go there?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"Oh, a friend of mine loves automail, and we were separated. I figured she would head directly for the epicenter of automail." I explained, waving my hand. "And for alchemy?"

"If you want to join the military, you could become a state alchemist, but people don't like the government's dogs." He said; a strange look in his eye. "You want to head for Central if that's the case, though East City is closer."

I nodded gratefully, and mock saluted him, before hopping off of my stool. Janine had finished her meal quickly, and so I picked her up, setting her on my shoulders. "C'mon, let's get some train tickets, eh, little sister?"

"We get to ride a train?!" She asked, and when I chuckled and nodded, she threw her arms into the air. "Yay!" she shouted, and I laughed.

I found the train station, and looked at the prices. I concluded that I had enough to get a ticket to Youswell and from there, East City, and still have enough to buy some new clothes and a meal, along with a night in an inn. I smiled, and went off to the closest inn, and, after dropping my stuff off in the room, Janine and I went off to find a shop that I could get some clothes at.

I found a nice black tank top and pants, along with a black headband and ribbon, along with a couple of plain barrettes. For Janine, I found a cute pink dress and bow, along with some cute pale pink shoes, that were almost white. We took them back to the inn, and showered off. I've gotta say, it was the best feeling I've had, getting all of the dirt and grime that had built up over the past couple of days, due to the fact that I had been giving all of the hot water to Janine.

After having a nice hot bath, I got Janine dressed, and left her hair down, putting the bow on the side of her head. I then got dressed in the new clothes I had, wrapping up my arms up to my shoulders, and my legs up to mid-thigh. I pulled on my ninja sandals, and made sure they were on right. I pulled my hair back, not in a ponytail, but more like Kikyo from Inuyasha, but lower down, tying it with the black bow. I pulled my bangs out, as they fell to my chin, and placed the headband in, and then used the barrettes to keep a section of my bangs out of my face.

I looked myself over, and one I found everything was good, I walked out, to see….. Nothing. Literally, _nothing. _Janine was nowhere in sight! I started flipping out, calling her name and searching high and low. Eventually, I drew the conclusion that she wasn't in the room, and I rushed outside. I ran through the town, screaming Janine's name, and looking for her frantically.

Eventually, I heard her scream to me as I neared a large grouping of people, surrounding some sort of demonstration. I ran through the crowd, earning shouts from others who I had bumped into. I saw her, and tackled her to the ground, rolling, and moving so that she was in my arms, and I was sitting cross-legged.

"You idiot! Why'd you leave the room?!" I shouted angrily, shaking her shoulders. I was really angry, but I felt bad when tears formed in the corner of her eyes. I stood up, and looked down at her angrily. "Janine, you know better than to run off! You're six years old! What if you were kidnapped, huh? Don't you remember the last time you wandered off on me, huh? It took me two hours to track you and those people down!"

"I-I'm sorry Alex…" she sniffed, but I wasn't even close to done.

"Do you have any idea how badly you scared me?! Do you?! You're all I have left, I can't lose you!" I shouted, folding my arms across my chest. I forced tears back, as the truth of how easily I could have lost her sunk into her mind.

"Momma's still around! So is big brother!" She shouted, and immediately I tensed.

Instead of answering, I just straightened, and grabbed her hand. "We're going back to the room." I said simply, looking straight forward. "And then you're going to stay there, while I come back and investigate this Cornello guy." I whispered, which did not go unheard by the boy near me.

"What do you mean, investigate?" the blonde haired boy asked. I was still slightly in shock, from coming here, that I didn't realize who it was at first.

I looked up, and blinked innocently. "Huh?" I made sure that I looked confused, and tilted my head slightly.

"You just said, 'and then you're going to stay there, while I come back and investigate this Cornello guy.' It's an exact quote of what you just said." He crossed his arms, obviously getting angry.

He was only an inch or two taller than me, so I only had to slightly tilt my head up. "I didn't say anything…" I said, trailing off. "Either way, I have to go and take Janine back to our room, as we have a train to catch first thing in the morning." I said, before picking my sister up, and, with a smirk, darted through the crowd, weaving my way to the inn. I dropped Janine off, and made my way to the place where I was sure Cornello was. Well, I flipped out a little beforehand, having finally come out of shock. I couldn't remember most details though.

I knew that if I was actually in this world, that there was a slight possibility that I could get my original body back. I couldn't quite remember everything from the manga, but I remembered that Cornello had something to do with the Philosophers' stone, and that was really the only lead I had on it so far. It was better than nothing, right? I had a book with me now (which I was reading as I walked); one I had bought on alchemy. I had a lot of knowledge on it, but it couldn't hurt to read more.

I was so engrossed in the book, that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but somehow ended up exactly where I wanted; right in front of a large set of doors. I saw the Elric brothers, and smirked. I walked up behind them, and snapped the book shut with a loud _bam! _They swung around, and, grinning, I put the book in my pocket.

"Ah, hello there," I said, before striding over to the door, and it opened on its own. "Shall we?" I asked, before walking in with ease. Whether it be by some unknown force, or by some strange power inside of me, I managed to look pretty confident and cool, and not trip over my own feet.

"Welcome to our holy church." I voice rang out; and the owner of the voice was none other than Cornello. "Did you come to learn our teachings?"

"Yeah, I want you to tell us a bunch." Edward said, looking up at him, though his eyes darted over to me nervously, as if he was wary of me.

I smirked, and put a hand on my hip, and smirked, my violet eyes narrowed. "Yes, I especially would wish to hear about everything. Such as the way you trick all of your believers with alchemy, which is plain as day itself. Oh yes, and I do believe I know how you bypass the laws. I would have to be blind not to see it at first glance." I said nonchalantly, waving my hand. "The philosophers stone, eh?"

He stopped scratching his head, an ugly look on his ugly face. This was befitting of his soul, which I could see, just as Kana had taught me. Not looking with the eyes, but with your own soul. His soul was an ugly, black and brown color, showing his greed and the awful truth of how he was.

"You are correct!" his voice boomed, as I chuckled, the Elric brothers long forgotten. I could feel Edward seething behind me, as I 'stole his thunder'. "This is a mysterious power amplifier that was said to be found only in legends. If we alchemists use this, we can perform tasks of great magnitude with little cost!"

I smiled wickedly, and half-glared up at him. "I've been looking for that!" Edward and I said at the same time, entirely on accident.

"Hmph! Why do your eyes look like they want it?! What would you wish for by using this stone money? Fame?" Cornello asked in a condescending tone.

"Ah, but what would a man who has made a religion through fraud want with it?" I asked, as my eyes narrowed. "There are actually people who are dying, or need that stone to replace things, not material things, but limbs, organs, curing sickness!" I started at a normal level of sound, but slowly rose in a crescendo until I was shouting, my violet eyes ablaze with anger, that which burned like the color of my hair, which was Alizarin Crimson.

"Oh, no I see, you don't just want this town, you want the entire country! People like you make me sick! My family was broken because of people like you! My innocent baby brothers were killed, because an awful leader decided that they would be threats!" I shouted, my arms wide, and my voice full of bitterness and hate. "But, I don't really care about any little plan of yours that you have. Rather, I'm only here for that stone." I said, my voice back to a normal level, my barely contained rage seeping out slightly, as I pointed to the ring on his finger.

He launched into another monologue, about how loved he was, and I turned to Edward, and once I caught his attention I mouthed; '_Great, __**another **__monologue.' _He chuckled, and I smiled. '_Hey, I'm going to sneak into his office, as he's most likely too busy monologueing to see me. Bring him in later, I've kinda caught on to that little plan you and your friend were whispering about earlier.' _I said, and he nodded.

During one of his little spiels earlier, the two boys had been talking, in hushed whispers, which I had overheard. I slipped into the shadows, and made my way towards his office. Apparently, I took a wrong turn or something, and ended back where I started. I saw Cornello let two chimeras' out at the same time, one about to blindside Edward. I jumped in front of him, and used my right arm to stop the cat/lizard thing, as its claws tore through my new clothes, and ripping up my sleeve. I gave a 'tsk' and turned to Edward.

"Jeez, I leave for two minutes and you get into trouble. Come on Elric, try and live up to your name as a state alchemist." I jokingly scolded, giving a small grunt as I kicked the cat in the side, flinging it across the room. I ripped the shirt I had on off, revealing the bandages underneath, and the horrible scars that were all over my stomach.

"Artificial limbs of steel, 'automail'." Cornello decided to narrate. "Ah, I see now, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" He shouted, staring at Edward.

"Come and get some you third-rate! I'll show you what's different between the two of us!" Edward shouted, and I smiled, he reminded me so much of my own brother, stubborn and striving to prove himself.

My smile faltered for a moment, as a rush of memories assaulted me, but I pushed them away. I turned around, and started walking back where I had come from, before I snapped. I launched over to Cornello and this one girl, landing on the railing with ease.

He looked like he was going to stop me, and I just glared and gave a low growl.

My eyes burned like fire, and I could feel my alchemy reacting to my emotions, something I developed over time. The railing turned to ice, but I moved on it with ease. "If you or that hooker chick try and stop me, I'll kill you. I need out." I growled, before removing the ice and walking away. I had transmutation circles into my automail, so that I could use the ice alchemy at any time, even though I already could.

I left that awful place, and went to sit out on the roof, and stared at the sky. After not too long, I feel, rather than hear Al walking up the stairs. I had already made the large speaker by now, almost entirely out of instinct. I had been taught to go on that instinct, and so I did.

He was slightly surprised, but sat near me anyway.

"Um…. Hi, my names Alphonese Elric…." Al said, and I smiled at him, my smile wistful.

"My name's Alex, Alexandria Gallows." I said, before looking back to the sky.

"Um… why were you here? Oh! If you don't mind my asking!" he added quickly.

"Of course. I'll explain later, but I think your brother is just about ready." I said, and he grabbed the speaker.

I spaced out while Cornello was monologueing again, and pulled out my book. I spaced out the entire time, and didn't even realize that I had walked away from that place, and back to the inn, Ed and Al following me. I snapped out of it, when I ran into the door.

"Gah!" I shouted, falling on my butt. "What the…." I looked around, confused. When I realized what happened, I groaned. "Oh come on! Again?! Why do I always space out?!" I shouted, and, grumbling, I opened the door to the inn.

"Um… are you alright?" a voice behind me asked, and I jumped.

I spun around, and stared at Edward and Al. "Uh…. Why are you following me…?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We're not following you! We're staying at this inn." Alphonese said, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh." I said lamely, and opened the door. "I'm also guessing you want answers…" I trailed off, as I climbed the steps with a wave to the lady behind the counter. I stopped in front of the fourth room on the right, and was about to open it, when Janine burst out of the room and tackled me.

"Alex!" she shouted, sitting on my chest.

"Why, the everlasting fuuuuuuu… heck, would you jump on me?" I asked/shouted, narrowly saving myself from cursing in front of her.

"I saw you coming up and…. Who are they?" she asked, her head tilting slightly, as she looked at Ed and Al.

I glanced up as I pushed my sister off of me, and dusted myself off. "Janine this is Alphonese and…." I trailed off, looking at Ed.

"Edward Elric." He said, looking at me with crossed arms.

"And Edward Elric. They were searching for the Philosophers' stone, and I bumped into them." I explained, pushing her inside the room. I turned to Ed and Al, smiling. "I'm going to get changed, come on over when you're done with whatever you're doing." I said, walking into the room and shutting the door, realizing that I was seriously fucked.


	3. yay for fighting!

**Sorry for the lack of an update guys, I lost motivation, but I'm somewhat back now! I get easily motivated by Reviews~ Oh, and Music videos. If you see any songs that remind you of any of the stories I'm writing, like a full metal alchemist video or something, send it my way! Oh, and if you do that, I'll give you an internet cookie, and a mention in my next chapter! Oh, and if you can guess who she didn't want to see, PM me, and mention it (not you Sky.) and I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter! Have fun reading!**

**Chapter Two – I really, really, didn't want to see him again.**

I stretched, as being on a train was not one of my favorite things, since I have severe motion sickness when reading. So that didn't help to pass the time. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention the fact that I had a stupid state alchemist glaring at me the entire time. Yeah, after skipping town so I didn't have to deal with Ed and Al's questions, I stopped at a small town not too far away, and hopped on the train going to the Youswell coal mines, only to find that Ed and Al were on it. Then, I preformed my alchemy at some point, and they told their commanding officer, and he told them to bring me to him in East City. And, yet again, I tried to run, but failed.

It wasn't one of my most shining moments. Anyway, I felt my back pop, and so did my neck as I stretched. Janine was asleep in the seat next to me, and I decided to get up. I was in bare feet, having taken my sandals off. I got up to use the bathroom, and as I got out of the seat I was in, I fell to the ground, and on my face.

Groaning, I winced, and looked back at my feet, where my right automail foot was scattered around. I slowly made my way into a sitting position, and winced when pain arced up my leg and into my back. I sighed, and slowly started picking the pieces to my foot up. After a second, Ed and Al started helping me, and eventually everything was back in my hands.

"Great, just fuckin' great." I mumbled, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you okay?" Al asked, looking at me, and if a suit of armor could look concerned, he did.

I smiled up at him, and gave him a thumbs up with shaking hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. This happens a lot." I paused for a moment, thinking. "Actually, I was supposed to get a tune-up right before I came here….. I hope Kana isn't mad." I added as an afterthought. I shook my head, and placed the parts to my foot in a pile, before putting my arms out, and taking a deep breath. There was a bright flash, and my foot was some-what fixed. It didn't move properly, but I could still walk. I decided that I should probably put some shoes on, and so I slipped my sandals on, after bandaging my legs and feet up.

I sighed, and started to stand, before Ed and Al helped me up. I nodded my thanks, as they set me down in my seat next to Ed. Janine was still asleep in the seat, and Al sat in the space next to her. I put my head back on the seat, out of energy. I knew that I'm sick, from not sleeping properly and exhaustion, but I would be fine like always.

"Does that happen often?" Ed asked suddenly, and I looked over at him, confused.

"What?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Your automail. Does it fall apart often?" he clarified, looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, it has a lot of wear and tear, but it's durable. I was about due for a new set, when I came here by accident. My mechanic, Sky, was always somewhat mad at me for not coming in as often as I was supposed to, to get new stuff, but I never had the time." I explained, placing my automail hand over my face to cool it.

"You mentioned something about a 'Kana' and now this Sky person. Who exactly are they?" Al asked, obviously curious.

I let out a short laugh, and chuckled. "Who does?" I said, earning a confused look from the two boys. "Kana Shoto and Sky D. Sword are mundi viatores; World jumpers. They go from world to world on a regular basis, helping people out. They don't age, but they look like they're sixteen. Anyway, they found me right after I lost my limbs, and gave me automail. Kana taught me how to fight, even hindered as I was, and taught me how to protect myself. I adored her, even more than Sky."

"What do you mean hindered?" Ed said, and I sighed.

"Oh, the fact that I don't have a right arm or leg, and my left hand is missing." I explained.

"Anyway, Kana was quick to the point, and straightforward. She didn't take anything lying down, and she valued her Nakama more than anything. She was kind though, and would show it in small ways. She never took it easy on me, even when I just got through the surgery. Though the entire time that I was there, she stayed by my side, and the only time she wasn't, was when she was taking care of Jani for me." I explained a wistful look in my eye. "She wasn't afraid to kick some sense into me, especially when I got depressed. She was the closest thing that I had to a friend."

"Skylar D. Sword was the best mechanic I could have asked for. She was kind and smart, but funny and random. She taught me the basics of automail, so that I could fix it with alchemy temporarily. She taught me a lot about plants and herbs, and the basics of healing. She was amazing with plants, having an entire garden of her own. Sky and Kana lived in houses that were barely five feet from each other. Sky lived in a blue house and Kana in a green one. They were my mentors, and the closest things that I had to friends." The memories of my friends invaded my mind, and my smile faltered, if only for an instant.

I shook my head to clear it, and sighed. "Anyway, it's about time I got some sleep." I said before moving under the window, and falling asleep.

It wasn't a while afterwards, that I heard someone scream 'shrimp!' in my general direction. So as any regular person with a short height, and doesn't like to be called short would do, I jumped him.

"Who d'ya think you're calling a midget?! A pint-sized freak?! Eh you jerk?!" I shouted, kneeing the guy in the face, without even having to get a running start. I beat the guy up, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ed do the same to some other guy.

I sweat dropped, as I held the man by the collar, looking at my still sleeping sister. "How did she sleep through that? And who exactly are these guys?" I asked, looking to Al.

He mumbled something, and the man I had beaten up was tied to the guy Ed beat up. The two guys talked, as I looked at my sister. The guy I beat up, who I am as of now nick-naming Steve, along with the other guy, who I am nicknaming Gary, explained everything.

I sighed, and opened the window, hopping onto the top of the train while Edward and Alphonese watched. I looked at Ed and Al upside-down, through the window, and smiled. "Oh, and for the record, I could have done that at any point in time." I said, before skipping down the train, and to the engine room. A shot went off, and I landed on the next side of the boxcar, near the door, holding my right foot. I felt Ed land next to me, having been nearly right behind me. I pulled off my sandal, and pulled out the still smoking bullet.

I growled, and glared at the bullet. "Damn you! You're going to pay for this!" he said, holding the bullet between two gloved fingers. "First up is to recapture the engine room!"

I nodded, and hid myself a little better. "Alright. You go and get the engine room, while you're doing that; I'll be in that room where the hostages are, distracting the boss. Leave it to me, and I can probably have it wrapped up in a few minutes. Oh, and where'd ya leave Jani?" I asked as an afterthought.

"She's with Al; he hid her in his armor." Ed said without thinking, then realized what he said, and tried to cover up.

"Ed, relax, I already know that Al is only a soul in a suit of armor." I said, cutting him off, as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked, shocked.

"Honestly, I've been picking stuff like this up for years, and if it wasn't for the fact that when I hit him gently when you guys weren't paying attention, and I didn't know the sound of it, I would never have known." I explained, running a hand through my hair with a sigh. "Yeah, but let's just say, I understand more than you give me credit for, and so does Jani." I said, before winking, and jumping up onto the top of the boxcar, and going through a trap door.

I smiled, having landed in the train car right before the boss's. I clapped my hands together, forming blades on both hands, and darted forward, just as I had been taught by Kana. "One, Two, three~" I sung, a habit left over from all of my training with Kana, (and my father), as I kicked a guard in the head repeatedly. I stabbed one of the four guards left with my blade, leaving a non-fatal wound.

"A tragedy that's built on destiny~" I sung, slicing through a weapon, and kicking the guard in the face. "It left you with everything but blood from the knife~" I sliced through another weapon, and kicked a guard in the head. I threw open the door to the next car, and hit a guard with the flat of my blade. "That I cut your heart out with, now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise~" I hit the next guard with my elbow, knocking him to the floor.

"Who are you?!" a guard shouted, as I placed a hand on my hip with a smirk.

"Th' name's Alexandria Gallows, your executioner." I smirked, jumping at the guard, but moving to the side at the last minute and slicing at the big man with an eye patch and mustache, but only really knocking him backwards. I smirked, and sliced at him, making him go farther back, before sending a flying kick to his head.

At some point I had resumed my singing, "this valentine still looms, in the darkest hour, the killing moon~" I sung, before knocking him to the ground, out cold. I felt a piercing pain in my back, and I realized one of the guards that I had forgotten about had come up behind me and stabbed me in the back. I let out a pained gasp, as I fell to one knee, coughing blood. I spun around, my leg out, and knocked the man to the ground.

"Attention all criminals. We have recaptured the engine room and the rear cars. All that is left is this car. Please release the hostages and surrender yourselves. Failure to do so, and we will have to remove you by force." Ed's voice sounded from the small thing that was now in the wall.

I smirked, taking the advantage of having my enemies' attention diverted, and stabbed two of them, slicing another's stomach, and hitting him in the back of the head. I let out a choked breath, and clapping my hands together, as ice coated the floor, and encased me, protecting me from the wave of water that surged through the car. I hid my wound quickly, as Ed and Al came in the car, and I saw that the boss-man had woken up. I helped them out and flying-kicked him in the face, before jumping back.

Before I knew what had happened, I was off of the train, and Janine was latched onto my side. I was stock-still, as Ed and Al talked to me.

"You are not okay, you're coughing up blood!" Al exclaimed, and I shrugged, wiping the blood off on my sleeve.

"It's fine, I lost a couple organs, I just over-exerted myself is all." I explained, popping a pill into my mouth from my pocket. "This pill thickens my blood enough so that I don't bleed out because of my lack of certain organs." I said, placing the bottle back into my pocket.

"Hi, Full-metal." A voice said from behind me, and I kept my back turned.

"Oh, it's the colonel. Hello." Al said politely, looking at the man with black hair behind me. I blanched, and kept my face lowered.

Roy and Ed had a bit of a conversation, that I ignored, and slowly pushed Janine towards Al, looking up at him. _'Hide her'_. I mouthed, and he placed her in his armor quickly, hiding behind something or another.

I heard a scream, and the man from before was there. "y-you! You son of a..!" he shouted, and I gave a 'tsk'.

"One, two, three~" I sung my customary song, jumping through the air with each word. "A tragedy that's built on destiny~" I sung loudly, as my right foot connected with his face, sending him flying. Flying right into a barrier of ice that I made with my alchemy from the water molecules in the air. I send him flying back towards me, and right into a fist, which knocked him to the ground.

"It left you with everything but blood from the knife, that I cut your heart out with~" I sung, swinging him above my head, reopening the wound on my back, as it spurted blood. I slammed him into the ground, and his arm broke with a sickening snap, but I was far from done. "Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise~" I sung, as he pushed me off of him, and I executed a perfect back-flip, hitting him in the chin. I lunged forward, and he stabbed me in the side, but I got him back with a blade in the back, seemingly hugging him.

I pulled my blade from his back with a disgusting _slurp _sound, and let him fall to the ground, unconscious. My smile grew, as for a second a sort of madness grew inside of me, before I shook my head, and sat on the ground. I ran a hand through my hair, leaning backwards on my left hand. I sighed, and flopped backwards, placing my right hand over my face, in an attempt to cool it off. I heard some people rush over to me, and I heard Janine shout my name.

I rolled my eyes, and sat up. "Jani, I'm fine, just a little banged up. This is no worse than any other of the wounds I got back home!" I scolded her as tears fell down her face. I sighed, and wiped the tears from her face with shaking hands. "C'mon, you're making me feel bad. Don't cry." Those were the last words I spoke, before I blacked out, my head hitting the floor with a sickening _smack_.


	4. Chapter 3 NO SMOKING

_**Okay, so thanks for the review, guest. I actually had this chapter written already, (as in, for nearly a month...) but i just kept forgetting to post it. So, now that you've reminded me, I decided to post it. I'm almost finished with chapter 4, and then I just have to go through, get rid of some things, edit, and it'll be posted next Monday. Along with other chapters for stories. So, have fun, review, (as it gives me inspiration) and don't give my friend Ninja Starr Pepsi.**_

_**Chapter 3 – I really thought he would recognize me….**_

As I slowly woke up, I felt a multitude of things, over a small amount of time. I could a weight on the (at least, I'm assuming) bed that I was in. I could tell it was Jani, by the way she breathed, unlabored and soft, as if she was singing as she slept. I could hear people talking near me, obviously in the room with me. I could smell food, something sweet. I could see a whiteish light through my eyelids, and I could that my automail had been tuned up.

I groaned, and winced, as I slowly sat up. "Ugh. Either this is the result of one hell of a party, or I'm in the hospital again." I mumbled to myself, clutching my head in my hands, which was throbbing painfully. It felt like someone was stabbing me in my head, my back, and my stomach. I blinked a couple of times, moving my hands into my lap.

I saw that Roy, a woman, Ed and Al were all in the room, and I smiled. "Good morning everyone. How long was I out? A day, a week?" I asked nonchalantly, inspecting my automail almost like I was checking my nails, of which I had none.

"Alexandria, you're awake!" Al exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Yeah, so, how long have I been out?" I asked, as Janine slowly woke up.

"Only a couple of days, you're lucky to have survived missy! You are missing several organs, and you were sick! You should not have fought as you did!" An older male in his late fifties scolded, and I assumed he was the doctor.

"Listen sir," I started, as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "No offense, but I don't exactly take things easy. I'm what you'd call a 'restless soul'. I would travel anywhere and everywhere if I could, injured or no. I've been injured worse anyway, and besides, even if I wanted to, I can't resist a fight." I said, standing up. "I'm not weak willed, nor am I the kind of person who sits idly by. I get it from my father." I said, walking over to the plate of food next to me.

The doctor gave a startled noise, before continuing on. "You should not be out of bed! You were dehydrated, and you were near starvation! When was the last time you had a meal, huh?!" he asked, and I stopped, fork in hand, and set the plate down.

"Hmmm…. I think I had one a week ago, if I remember correctly. Though it may have been longer." I said, deep in thought. I smiled, and ate the cinnamon roll in front of me slowly. "Actually, it may have been around ten days ago, yeah, that's right! I had dinner over at Sky and Kana's place! Aww, that's right, Kana was going to make my favorite…." I mumbled, and lowered my head, before shaking it and scarfing the rest of the cinnamon roll down, drinking it with a glass of water.

"Ten days ago?!" the man squeaked, and started ranting.

I stopped him mid-sentence with a flick to the forehead. Somehow he was even shorter than me. "Listen baldy, the reason I don't eat often is because of money problems, and besides, I was too busy to eat." I said, shrugging. "Yet another habit I got from my father." I mumbled, pouring another glass of water. I spoke louder, and smiled at the man. "Your concern is noted, if you could leave though, I would greatly appreciate it. Oh, and if you would release me from the hospital, as well, that would be nice. I'll just end up escaping if you don't." I added as an afterthought.

He gave a strange noise, and ran off. Ed turned to me, his eyes wide. "How did you do that? I can never manage to get him to walk away when he's on a rant!" he exclaimed, and I shrugged.

"Learned it from Kana. She used to get me discharged from the hospital as early as five minutes after I woke up. She would get this scary-happy look on her face, that said 'if you don't comply, I'm going to stab you in the face with a spoon'. She actually carried it out once."

"How did she stab someone with a spoon?" The woman asked, and I smiled at her.

"Even _I _don't know that, and I was there when it happened." I chuckled, before turning serious. My entire torso (other than my arms) was bandaged up, and I was wearing a pair of black shorts. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, and not introducing myself properly." I said, giving the woman and Roy a small smile.

"My name is Alexandria Scarlett Gallows, and the little girl who's sleeping like the dead over there is my six-year old sister Janine Justice Umbra. Well, technically she's my half-sister, because we had different fathers, and her father was my uncle, but never mind that. It's a pleasure to meet you." I added, bowing low to them, my Alizarin Crimson hair falling in my face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Alexandria. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy said, and I smiled.

"Colonel Mustang is my commanding officer, unfortunately." Ed said, and I smirked.

"Would you mind telling me what happened to you? And why you have so much automail?" Roy asked bluntly, reminding me of my father.

"Heh, you're just like Dad. I never actually thought that you would resemble him so much. It kinda hurts actually." I said, looking down at my hands, a small tear running down my cheek.

"What?" Roy asked, confused.

"I didn't think that you would recognize me, even if I haven't grown much in the past few years. I mean, the last time dad sent anything was right before he…." I trailed off, not wanting to go into that subject. "And the last time I visited was when I was six…."

"Alex…?" he asked, finally recognizing me.

"Yeah, it's me, Uncle."


	5. Why do the good die young?

_**Thank you to madacat153 for favoriting me, following me, and this story, along with the review. Oh, and thank you to anyone who has, but I haven't mentioned. Also; I was done with this chapter more than i thought, so, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4 – Why do the good die young?**_

I smiled, and sat on the floor. Roy slowly walked over and shut the door to the room, and Riza guarded it.

"Where's your father?" he asked, not looking at me and I held up a hand.

"I don't want Jani to hear anything I'm telling you. Get someone to watch her first please. Oh, and for the night as well, I have some…. Things, to deal with, and she shouldn't be around for them." I said, looking to my now half-awake, yet hyper sister.

She pouted, and Roy sighed. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, get Fuery, Falman, Havoc, and Breeda in here." He told the woman, and I smiled to my sister.

I stood up, as the four men walked in, feet shoulder length apart, my body slightly tensed, like a snake that's coiled and ready to strike. Roy explained everything, and we went through introductions. I smiled, and looked over Fuery first. He looked like a nice, respectable man, and I smiled at him, nodding.

I looked at Falman, who I had been told would remember everything I told him. "Alright, it's around noon now, so get her something to eat, nothing sweet like ice cream though until she's eaten something with meat and vegetables. She likes cauliflower and broccoli best, along with carrots. If you get her a hamburger she'll be fine with that. She doesn't have to eat all of it, just most of it. Let her play until about three o'clock, then make sure she gets a nap. Wake her up at four, then at around six or so, give her dinner. She should be in bed by nine, and she needs a bath before bed as well. She can do it herself; she just needs help with her hair since it's so long." I listed off everything, counting each item on my fingers.

"She likes to read before bed, or until she falls asleep. She has a storybook in her bag, along with a few other things. It's alright if she stays up until ten though, as she'll sleep longer the next day. Oh, and she shouldn't give you any trouble. If she does she knows that there'll be hell ta pay." I said, looking at her. "Got it memorized?" I asked a grin on my face. He nodded, and I smiled.

I walked over to Havoc next, and surveyed him. I took the cigarette out of his mouth, and put it in his jacket pocket. "No smoking around my sister, I don't smoke, and she shouldn't have to breathe it in. If you need to have a cigarette, just step outside." He nodded, and I walked over to Breeda.

I looked him up and down and just nodded. I walked back in front of all of them, and smiled. "Okay, no girlfriends over to whatever place you're going to take her, alright? No alchol as well, by the way. Oh, and she can play chess as well, and rather likes it. If you have a spare board and pieces she'll play that for a while. If you take her to a library though, she'll be content for hours. She only needs help with some words now and then." I said, handing Havoc her pink backpack. Janine looked up at me, and I smiled.

"Can't I stay with you, Onii-san?" she asked, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You have to learn to be with other people Jani, not just me." I said with a frown, crossing my arms. "Look, I've been with you your whole life; you can't stick to me like glue forever. I promise I'll see you first thing in the morning." I pulled a stuffed animal out of my bag. It was a stuffed tiger that Kana had given me for my birthday. "You can take Tora with you, if you want." I said, smiling. She hugged the stuffed animal to her chest, and I kissed her forehead. I pushed her gently over to the men, and Havoc held out his hand. She took it shyly, and looked at the floor most of the time. And just like that, my little sister was out of sight, for one of the first times in my life.

I sighed, and slumped to the floor, worn out. I placed my back against the wall, and gestured for Roy, Ed, and Al to sit.

"Where should I start?" I asked, looking at Roy.

"The last time you saw me." He said, looking at me as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I picked up from Kana.

"Alright. It all started nine years ago…

_** I was six years old the last time I saw you, uncle. Things were fine, for a while, until daddy caught my mother cheating on him. My older brother, Marcus, stayed with us, and would sleep in my room at night.**_

_** Anyway, people were afraid of dad, because he could use alchemy. Well, one day, they got so afraid, that they executed him in public. They hung him on the gallows, one of the reasons why I changed my name. I can clearly recall that my father kissed my forehead that day, secretly handing me his life's work in ice alchemy. The people of the town put my mother, uncle/stepfather, and my brother Marcus right at the front of the rows. They made us watch. Xandra, my mother, even though I don't count her as my mother anymore, watched with indifference. She had changed over the years. Uncle Gary watched with a mixture of sadness and happiness. Sad that his brother was killed, happy that he had Xandra to himself.**_

_** Marcus watched, sobbing uncontrollably. I just…. Stood there, and watched, no tears falling down my face. My face was impassive, as I was taught to do by dad. Well, not even a week after my father's death, Xandra married Gary, and a year after that, a year of hell I might add, Xandra gave birth to Janine. Well, Xandra had tainted Gary's mind, causing him to not care about us anymore. Xandra left with Gary one night, when I was nine, leaving Janine with me. Marcus left to get them back….. But he never did. Or, to be exact, he never came home.**_

_** Janine….she was a twin, when she was born. Her twin, Jenny, died of sickness two years after Marcus left. I didn't know how to take care of one child, let alone two. I… I performed human transmutation no too long after that. I…. I tried to bring her back, but I couldn't. I lost several glands and organs, along with my right arm and leg. Janine doesn't remember, because she was so little, but I do. I…. I can… no, never mind, I don't want to talk about it.**_

_** I nearly died that day. Someone found me and took me to the hospital. Thankfully, I had washed the chalk on the floor off with my blood. I had been in the workshop, with a bunch of tools, so I played it off as a horrible freak accident. That was around when Kana and Sky found me. They helped people who wanted to help themselves, but couldn't. I had been forced to drop out of school, so that I could get whatever measly job I could afford to feed Janine, barely feeding myself in the process.**_

_** Anyway, Kana and Sky had been searching for something in the hospital, and saw me. Or, rather, I saw them. They had put something on themselves, to make themselves invisible to all those who were normal. I saw them, and they took me in. I got my automail from them, and went back often for visits. When I was thirteen, I got involved in private matters of some gang or another, and got my hand cut off. I got another automail from it, thus why my left hand is automail.**_

_** I practiced alchemy every day after that and Sky made sure that my automail had transmutation circles carved into it, so people wouldn't get suspicious. I had been on my way to Sky and Kana's when I saw a portal, one like the one's dad used to come here with me. I touched it, and ended up in this world. Apparently I can't go back, 'cause it was a one-time portal or something. Either way, I'm here for good now.**_

I sighed, finally finishing my story. I held up a hand, making them pause. "Now, I know that you're thinking, 'oh, that poor girl' or something similar, or along those lines. But I want you to know, that I'm only who I am today because of what happened. Any questions?" I asked, looking up.

"Why did you change your last name to Gallows?" Ed asked, and I laughed, surprised.

"I changed it to Gallows because it was because of the gallows that my life changed. Also because I took assassination jobs, and was known as 'the executioner'." I chuckled, thinking back on my old life. I shook my head and moved towards the window. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to explore." I said, throwing the window open, and stepping on the sill.

Before anyone could stop me, I had jumped out of the window, launching myself to a nearby tree, swinging myself up on it. I smiled and stretched, as there were shouts behind me, before leaping down from the branch, and running away at a full out sprint. After a while, I was far from the hospital, and walking around with awe. Everything here seemed so much….. brighter, than home did. I smiled, and shook my head, clearing it of thoughts of home. I looked in the large glass windows of shops, loving the clothing that was there. I smiled, as I saw a little cherry blossom pink dress with a persian rose pink bow around the middle in the window, and reached for my back pocket, only to face palm when I realized that I left my bag back at the hospital.

"Dammit, just when I get out, I gotta go back. Stupid freaking hospital, stupid uncle, and stupid doctors!" I grumbled, deciding to just keep walking around anyway, but memorizing the name of the shop. I walked and walked until my feet grew tired, and I was near a park. I sat down under a tree, soaking up the sun. I heard shouting, and so on instinct I clambered up the tree, hiding in the branches.


	6. Author's note IMPORTANTE

Hey guys, sorry that this is just an authors note, but it's pretty important. First, I want to thank that freaking IDIOT that is my best friend for reviewing/spamming my story with literally nothing useful.

Sky: Kaaanaaaa don't be so mean~

Shut the hell up sky!

Sky: but kaaanaaaaaa~

Anywaaay, I won't be able to post as often as i could before, due to the fact that it is the last week of school for me, Sky, and Ninja Starr, and among other things, I have been grounded for a week, making it impossible to type things on my own. I can start on bonus chapters writing in a spiral notebook, but other than that, It will be some time before I return children.

Ed: Oh that's bullshit and you know it, you'll probably find a way to get a chapter out today or tomorrow.

Uh... nooooooooo.

Anyway... So, have fun~!


	7. Yay for slides!

_**Haha, I lied, here's a new chapter. Oh, and Sky, SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

_**Chapter 5 – That's lovely.**_

I smirked from my hiding place, as a familiar alchemist with a red coat raged upon seeing the note that I had dropped from the nearby tree. It truly had been hilarious.

_I frowned, as Ed walked under the trees, and stopped just below me. Had he looked upwards, he would have seen me there, but he didn't. I gently made my way away from the trees, and found someone with paper, stole a piece, and stole someone's pen. I made my way back, and by some fluke, Ed had stayed right there, in the same place. I quickly scribbled a note that said 'Give up pipsqueak, you'll never find me', and dropped it on his head._

I nearly burst out laughing as he kept raging, fury in his eyes. After a few minutes, I couldn't hold it anymore, and started laughing so hard that I was holding my stomach. I actually fell out of the tree I was in, due to my laughter. I pounded the ground with my fist, as no sound came out of my mouth. After a minute, I realized that there were four sets of feet around me, and I slowly stopped laughing.

I looked up, and saw that Roy, Riza, Al, and Ed were around me, and Riza had a gun in her hand. "Er, uh…. Hi…?" I said, before darting away, using my ice alchemy to make the ground slippery, skating across the ground. Unfortunately for me, I had forgotten the fact that I did _not _have my special shoes on, and I fell flat on my face, knocking myself out.

As I slowly woke up, I realized a few things that were new. One, there was a strap of something, leather, perhaps, across my abdomen and ankles, along with my wrists. Two, there were voices talking, none of which were in my head this time. And Three; I couldn't feel the cold metal of my automail, as I usually did. So either A, it was removed, or B, which was more likely, I had lost all feeling near the auto mail. I tried moving my left arm, and of course, I couldn't feel it. I sighed, and lifted my head, opening my eyes.

Roy was there, arguing with Ed, and didn't see me. Al, thankfully, did. I motioned for him to come over to me with my head. He did so, and I decided that even if I whispered it wouldn't matter, Roy and Ed were pretty absorbed in their argument.

"Could you take these off please? I've lost feeling in my arm." I asked him, and he looked as if he was going to argue, but decided against it. I pulled myself up without the use of my arms, and looked at Roy and Ed, glaring at them. "HEY IDIOT PIPSQUEAK AND WOMANIZER!" I shouted, and they looked sharply at me. I smirked at them and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. You're awake." Roy said lamely, and I nodded.

"No shit, eh?" I asked with a glare and bared teeth. "Now, all of you, out. I need to get changed into my regular clothing." They seemed to get embarrassed, and left quickly without a second thought. I took a deep breath as the door closed, and threw myself violently off of the bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud. I winced, and scooted myself over to my backpack, and pulled it to the floor. I managed to find the item I was looking for; a small bottle of green pills.

Somehow, I managed to open them, and I grabbed one, swallowing it quickly. I coughed violently at first, small spots of blood dotting the floor, but I regained feeling in my arms and legs. I took a deep breath, and stood up on shaky legs, hoping that I wouldn't throw up. Well, guess what? I was wrong. I ran to the small bathroom that was connected to the room, and threw up several times before lying on the floor and taking deep breaths. I could hear Roy asking if I was done yet, and I shouted a negative.

I slowly stood up, and grabbed my usual clothes from my backpack, a black tank top and shorts, but wrapped my chest and arms with bandages, and placing a half-shirt over that, before pulling the tank top over my head. I pulled on the shorts after wrapping up my legs, and then my sandals. I brushed through my hair quickly, ridding it of the knots in my hair. I frowned at myself in the mirror. Have I always been this pale? Or thin?

I shook my head, clearing it. Oh well, those were thoughts for later. I sighed, and opened my backpack, shoving my dirty clothes inside. I opened the window slowly, slinging my backpack over my shoulder, and gathered the water particles in the air to form a slide, before freezing the water, making a large slide. Roy asked yet again if I was done, and once again, I answered no, before backing up towards the door, and running full speed at the window. Of course, that was when Roy opened the door, and when I jumped into the air, leaping through the window.

Thankfully, I made it, and as I slid down the ice, I melted it so that they couldn't follow me. I had overheard the two idiots (and by that I mean Ed and Roy) talking about some guy called the sewing life alchemist. They said something along the lines of going there, and I think they mentioned an address, so of course that's where I was heading. There were books there, how could I not?

I smiled and ran straight there, knocking on the door when I got there. A large dog came bounding around the corner, and I stepped back, letting it land in front of me. I smiled, and started to pet his fur. I smiled as he went to the ground, rolling over. The door was answered by a little girl, and her father. I smiled, looking up at the man.

"Ah, hello sir!" I said with a bow, smiling sheepishly.

"Hello, what brings you here?" He asked, and smiled.

"I'm friends with the full metal alchemist sir, and of the colonel. I was wondering if I could see your research? I know that Edwards been researching lately, and he invited me to come by. He had something to do, but couldn't…" I said, and he nodded, showing me to the library that he had. I started reading, and what seemed like not even ten minutes later, Ed was standing there, his eyes wide. I smiled, and waved. And then, all hell broke loose.


	8. Authors note

OH MY GOD GUYS! I am SOOO sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, but please forgive me. Summer has gone and passed, so now I can start updating again! Okay, well I can update once this acursed writers block leaves, but I promise that once I write a chapter I'll update! I understand that you were hoping for a chapter, but guys, I don't want to post half-assed chapters that I have no emotion in. Please consult my favorites list, as well as Skysword's if you want some full metal stuff. Also: I'm working on a new one piece fic called Storms, and it's accompaniment, lilies!

After I get the prologue finished I'll be posting it. Unfortunately though, it will be a while before that. I would LOVE some feedback on other stories. I've organized my flash drive into folders by 'Backburner' and 'Main', and i'm pleased to announce that this, and only two others are in the main! This limits me so that i don't go all crazy and crap.

Anyway, I apologize once again. Oh! and i need your help! If you find any songs that remind you of full metal alchemist, or this fic, please leave it in a review for me! it honestly helps in getting my motivation up. Ja ne!

Sincerily

~ScytheGirl


End file.
